


Egbutt Worship

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave loves a plush butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egbutt Worship

Two bodies clung to each other in the darkness. Breath hitched and panted as they rocked in unison. One smaller body wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, gripping blonde locks tightly, passion expanding between them with every roll of their tongues colliding together. The taller body knelt up a little, lifting his partner’s legs off his waist and setting them down on the bed.

“Turn over for me?” He whispered huskily, watching the other nod and roll over, sighing out a shuddering breath as the muscles in his shoulders quivered. He leant over and rested a gentle hand on the brunette’s ass, kneading it between his fingers.

The smaller boy let out a soft whimper, arching his back down and lifting his hips up invitingly. “Daaaave… Stop teasing.”

“Can’t help it, dude. You know I love this ass, so plush.” Dave rumbled out a groan and slid his fingers down to the crack, rubbing the soft skin between and listening to the gasp that escapes John’s lips, the hole clenching against the pads of his fingers made Dave’s cock twitch.

The blonde leant down to kiss at the soft skin of the boys hips, leaving a trail down to where his fingers lay still, eliciting a hiss from above. Dave loved this part, where he could worship his boyfriend’s ass. He let his fingers slide away from the twitching hole, spreading out John’s cheeks and licked a stripe up his taint. John swears softly and hugs the pillow, pressing his hips back into Dave’s face.

Eyes rolled as Dave started to work his tongue in the aching hole, reaching a hand down to pump the leaking dick that was hanging between the brunette’s thighs. “Dave, Dave don’t stop!”

He could cum just from this, grinding his cock into the mattress, listening to his boyfriend call his name in the midst of pleasure as he fucks that pretty ass with his tongue. He stroked John’s needy cock as he felt it throb in his palm, hearing the panting become more intense and the moaned heightening in volume.

“Da-ah! Fuck Dave… Mmmh! I-I’m!!” John was a quivering mess of whines and groans, grinding his ass back into Dave’s hungry tongue, humping himself down into the squeezing hand. It was all too much for him.

He bit the pillow and moaned loudly as his cock erupted, spurting cum on the sheets below, Dave milking him of every drop. The blonde pulled back after a while, reaching down his hand that was soiled with his boyfriend’s cum, pumping his dick. It didn’t take him long to cum; he was already riled up, grunting as he squirted over John’s ass.

He slumped down next to the brunette, panting together as they starved through their orgasmic bliss; John was the one who spoke first, giggling softly to himself. “You’re not kissing me until you brush your teeth.”  
To which Dave replied by rolling over and covering John’s face in sloppy kisses, making the other shriek and push him away. “Gross, Dave!”

“You weren’t saying that earlier, dude. I worship the Egbutt.” He grinned as John’s face went red, falling back and relaxing once more in the afterglow.


End file.
